Revelation
by M.Ann42
Summary: Derek Hale holds much hatred towards Kate Argent who has mysteriously disappeared for several years after the Hale house fire.But what happens when a 3-year-old girl, Kayleigh, shows up at his doorstep with familiar blond hair and unmistakable green eyes?
1. Introduction

**Full Summary: For the past couple of years, Derek Hale has kept to himself and never opened up to anyone except for his sister, Laura. All the Argent's are still on the hunt for him, except for Kate who had mysteriously disappeared immediately after the Hale house fire. When Laura is murdered, he has no one left, until one day a little girl shows up at his doorstep to turn his isolated, depressing life upside down forever.**

**Short chapter because it's just a little introduction to the story (: Enjoy. Review and let me know if you want me to continue. **

I wasn't sure how long it had been. Probably hours. Maybe days. But I continued to sit at the edge of my lumpy, aged bed and stare at the faded photo in my hand.

I felt nothing inside anymore. No sadness. No tears. Not even any anger.

Indeed, I hated the Argent's and would kill any of them given the chance… But the one that I wanted the most was gone. Kate.

I was only on the hunt for one and it was her. _She_ was the only person, the only thing that sparked any emotion inside of me. If it wasn't for her, my house would still be intact. If it wasn't for her, I would probably doing something good with my life. If it wasn't for her, my uncle wouldn't be in a coma. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be staring down at a picture of my mother, rather I would be looking at her beautiful face in person. If it wasn't for her, my family would be alive.

Though I know that she caused much chaos, most of the blame should be on me. It was me who had fallen into her trap. I found her beauty and charm so irresistible. I cringed as I thought about it. I still remembered everything that happened between us even though everything was a lie. Suddenly my blood began to boil as I pictured her face in my mind – she was my weakness.

I wanted to kill her. However she was gone.

For the last couple of years since the fire, I had continued to search high and low for any clues as to where she was with no success. None of the Argents were any help as I peaked in to listen to their conversations to try and find any information about Kate. But it was as if Kate never existed – they never brought her up at the dinner table or anywhere else and to say it frustrated me was an understatement. I _needed _to find her. I _needed _my revenge. But she was gone. Four years she's been gone, yet I wasn't going to stop until I found her.

Suddenly I snapped out of it as I faintly heard twigs and leaves rustling unusually outside. Someone was here. Swiftly, I made my way towards the broken window of my bedroom to find a small, green car pulling in front of the house. Within a couple seconds, I was downstairs peaking out through a window as I watched a short, plump woman in her 40's hesitantly climb out of the car and stare at the house – she too was unfamiliar. She stood there gazing up at the house with a look of fear on her pale face for a few minutes until finally she slowly walk up to the front door and bravely knocked.

"Mr. Hale?" she asked, her voice shaking. I studied her for a moment, contemplating about what my next move should be. "Mr. Hale, are you home?" she knocked again. She didn't appear as if she wanted to kill me, therefore I ruled out the possibility of her being a hunter. I figured she was most likely someone from the state who wanted to complain about something or maybe someone trying to buy the house so they could tear it down. I opened the door quickly, hearing her gasp in surprise.

She stared up at me with wide eyes.

"Can I help you?" I asked harshly. She gulped.

"Are you-" she stuttered. "Are you Derek Hale?" the innocent looking woman asked me.

"Who are you?" I questioned again.

"My name is Elisabeth Nelson," she said.

"And?" I said impatiently.

"You're Derek Hale," she proclaimed with awe in her voice. I stared at her.

"Why are you here?" I asked. She looked at her feet nervously for a second before taking in a deep breath. I waited.

"I've been looking for you for a long time, Mr. Hale," her voice was not threatening which made me keep my cool. "I usually don't do this, but I received a request a couple years ago to find you and –" she paused, looking away nervously again. "I couldn't say no to her." I looked at the woman confused, thinking she was insane. What the hell was she talking about? Somehow she had read the expression on my face and caught on to my befuddlement. "There's somebody that I would like you to meet," she said. Before I could even react, she hustled down the porch steps towards the small, green car and opened the door to the back seat. The woman leaned in the car for a moment as if she were reaching for something and when she pulled back she was carrying something in her arms.

I hadn't realized what exactly she was holding until she was a few steps away from the porch. It was then that I felt something that I hadn't in a long time – surprise.

The woman quickly made her way up the steps then gently placing what she was holding in her arms in front of me. I looked down at the little girl standing before me in her tiny pink peacoat, matching shoes and ribbon in her long, dark ash blonde hair. She stood no taller than 3 feet and craned her neck up at me as I stared down to her somehow familiar green eyes.

"Hi," her high-pitched voiced spoke to me. My eyebrows pulled together as I continued to stare into at her. I had never seen the girl in my life, yet something was frighteningly familiar about her that it frustrated me.

"Mr. Hale?" the woman interrupted my thinking. I looked up at her. "I don't know how to say this," she muttered to herself, glancing away again.

"What the hell is going on?" I pushed, my frustration seeping into my tone. Her body was tense and her eyes were strained as I heard her heartbeat rising.

"Mr. Hale," she began again. "I believe that this is your daughter. Kayleigh."


	2. Three years and nine months

**I've decided that I will continue on with this story! Thank you for your reviews and support. To answer a question that I got asked several times, yes Kate will appear in the story eventually, but I'm not sure about how the relationship between her and Derek will turn out. Any suggestions? What would you like to see in this story?**

**Also, PLEASE check out my original Derek Fanfiction called REDEMPTION. You will see some similarities between this story and Redemption. Thanks everyone (: Read, review, and enjoy!**

** • •**

"Mr. Hale?" I heard a muffled voice call out as I stared down at the little green eyed girl before me. I was pretty sure that my heart had stopped beating. Everything blurred around me, my head swirled, my ears rung, and my breathing stopped as I continued to lock eyes with her as she did with me. "Mr. Hale, are you okay?" I faintly heard the woman repeat, louder this time with concern soaking her voice. "Derek?"

The little girl's eyebrows pulled together slightly. "Dewik?" her high-pitched voice spoke in a thick baby-like accent that left her unable to pronounce her R's. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Suddenly I snapped out of my trance as I realized who she was talking to.

I blinked a few times before looking up at the lady who was peering at me with a heavy look of concern on her face. "What did you say?" my voice creaked.

The woman tilted her head. "Mr. Hale, I think you should sit down. You're looking a little faint," she suggested. "Do you mind if we come in?" she nodded past me into the house. But before I could answer, the little girl pushed past my legs and ran inside.

"Kayleigh, come back here!" the woman hollered towards the girl.

"Why is it so dark in here?" she gazed around the old house.

Though I was more than annoyed whenever somebody walked into my house unannounced, I didn't bother fighting this time – my mind was somewhere else completely. I robotically walked over to the burned out dining table on the other side of the room and planted myself down on one of the chairs at the head of the table. My ears still rung slightly and my breathing was faint.

"Just sit down here and _don't_ move or else I will take away Willow away from you tonight," the woman warned the girl somewhere off to the side.

"Okay, I'll be quiet," I heard the little girl agree, sadly. Suddenly the woman appeared in front of me, taking a seat in the closest chair. I kept my eyes on straight ahead on the table as she studied my expression for a moment.

"Mr. Hale, I know this is a lot to take in," she began. Her voice was low as to make sure the girl didn't hear. "So I will go about this by allowing you to ask me questions rather than me telling you everything."

My mind was so lost to the point where I thought I was dreaming. "Daughter," I whispered to myself, however the woman thought I was talking to her.

"Yes," she responded. "I believe that she is your daughter."

I blinked a few times. "No, that's not possible."

"Are you sure?" the woman tested. I looked up at her for the first time. The woman took a deep breath before talking again. "Mr. Hale, three years ago a woman came to my house in the middle of the night and literally put a baby in my arms." She scowled down at the table as she remembered the story. "I had once been a foster mother in the past, but could not continue on due to my health – and I think she knew that. However, I had never met the woman in my life." She shook her head slightly, deep in thought. "I remember her face that night. She had so much pain in her eyes and she kept repeating, 'I can't. I can't.' while she looked down at the baby in her arms." The woman's voice started to crack as her eyes began to glisten with water. "I figured she was just another scared mother who just needed some direction. And after countless offers of me inviting her inside, she said something that caught me off guard. Something that I had never heard before in all my years of working with parents and children. Before she left she had one request from me, though she was very adamant about it." The woman finally looked up at me, taking in a deep breath to try to keep her composure. "The woman told me, 'please find her father. She needs to be with him.' She handed me a piece of paper that said your name and Beacon Hills on it. And before I could even respond, she was gone."

It took me a while to process her story. We were both quiet for a long time as she waited for me patiently. I studied the woman in front of me, searching for any unusual body language that detected dishonesty or anything close – however the woman showed nothing.

She continued, "I tried finding you for the first couple two years, however my health always stopped me from getting anywhere close. It wasn't until I found out a few months ago from my doctor that-" the woman's voice cracked. I looked up at her softened eyes and pained expression. "I don't have much time left. And though I love Kayleigh with all my heart, I know that I cannot care for her properly anymore, so I made it a mission to find you, Derek." The woman's eyes were so sincere.

I turned my head slightly to peak over at the little girl, sitting on the small wooden crate in the living room. Her familiar green eyes wandered around the room in curiosity as she swing her tiny legs beneath her impatiently. The girl's recognizable wavy, blond hair fluttered down her pink peacoat in a way that reminded me of no one other than _her_. However, the girl's hair was the only thing that belonged to her mother, the rest of her features were mine – there was no denying that the little girl was a spitting image of me.

"By the look on your face, I'm guessing that you have an idea of the woman I am referring to," the lady said. "If I may, when was the last time you saw her?"

I thought about this for a moment. The fire. It had been almost four years since the fire – yet it felt like a lifetime.

"A little under four years ago," I answered.

Both of us were quiet once again as we started putting a timeline together in our heads. _Shit_, I thought as it all came together perfectly. From the last time me and _her_ were together to a month later when the fire occurred, and a couple days after the fire when she disappeared – that left just enough time. I shook my head on disbelief as it I were trying to shake away the truth. Eight months and three years. It made sense.

I hesitated with my next question – I knew the answer, however I needed confirmation. I took a deep breath as I turned towards the woman before me again. "What was the woman's name?" I asked, mentally wincing as I thought about the answering that I knew she was about to say.

Without taking a moment to think, the woman answered. "Her name was Kate."


	3. A liar A traitor A murderer

**Hi guys! I'm sorry that it's been a very long time since I've updated. I started my senior year last week and it's just been busy busy busy. I'll be honest, updates will be coming a lot slower than how it was over the summer. But this is a short chapter. Sorry if you don't like it. But I needed an update so there ya go. Ill try and get one up by the end of the week! (: Read, review, and enjoy!**

"_No," _I growled. "_No!"_ I shoved myself away from the table. I whipped around, almost running to the door as my blood boiled furiously. From the corner of my eye I saw the little girl jump at my sudden temper. I threw the front door open with full force, jumped down the porch steps and stumbled away from the house into the forest, ending up on my hands and knees as I panted. My entire body shook as my heart beat faster – I knew what was happening. I was losing control.

But just when the beast inside almost took over, something stopped me. It was her. "Where did Dewik go, Miss Lis?" I heard her little voice speak back at the house.

"Stay here, Kayleigh," the woman replied. A moment later, I picked myself off of the ground as I heard footsteps rustling through the leaves behind me.

"She has nowhere else to go, Derek," the woman said suddenly. I didn't turn around. "I love that little girl with all my heart. But I cannot care for her anymore. My health has left me to the point where I do not have the strength to feed or clean her. I cannot walk her to the park. I can't even carry her to bed. I feel like I'm neglecting her more and more each day."

"But why me? You don't even know who I am, yet you're trusting me to take her from you?" I turned suddenly questioning her. Her eyebrows suddenly pulled together as she leaned forward towards me.

"Have you not been listening to what I just said?" her tone surprised me. She shook her head and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I cannot begin to tell you how many times I have taken care of children who are just given up by their mothers. And when Kate showed up at my door, my heart broke for the little girl in her arms because I thought it was just going to be the same story." She opened her eyes again. "But when she asked me to find you, I had hope for Kayleigh. The girl had a chance and I wanted to help her."

"Derek," The woman gently laid her hand on top of mine at the table. I scowled down at her hand though she didn't budge. "The bond between and mother and her child is something words cannot even describe." My heart began to throb painfully at her words. She continued, "I know Kate cared for that baby over there," she nodded towards the little girl. "Those tears weren't fake. And no mother would choose to leave their baby with someone unless they had a damn good reason." She squeezed my hand. "I don't know what happened between the two of you, Derek, but obviously she trusts you enough to leave her own daughter in your hands."

I was quiet for a long time as I processed her words. I had never felt so overwhelmed in my life. It was coming at me too fast.

My mother's face flashed through my head as I thought about what the woman just said to me. I remembered how protective she was of Laura and I to the point where she only trust my father and uncle to care for us when needed.

To think of Kate in the same position of being a mother… was difficult. She was my enemy. A liar. A traitor. A murderer. She was not a mother. Especially not to my…

My thoughts trailed off. _My daughter. _The little girl. Kayleigh. My heart throbbed in a way that I had never felt before as her innocent face washed over my thoughts. How did something as fragile as the girl come from such a cruel, heartless person like _her. _

To think that I had a child was mind-boggling enough. But to think that the little girl was half of Kate was utterly out of this world.

"If you do not want her, Derek, then I am sorry that I came here. I will figure something else out," the woman spoke. Her eyes were somber as she turned away from me, heading back towards the house.

"_No_," I stated. The woman turned back towards me, about thirty feet away, her expression holding confusion. Kayleigh was my daughter, however she was also Kate's – chills ran down my spine as I thought about the girl in Kate's arms, in her care. I was a werewolf – the girl was half of me, and Kate knew that. I didn't know what exactly the little girl would turn out to be, but I knew that she was not fully human, and that's when fear shook through my body as I pictured the girl's mother. Would she come back? Was she trying to find the girl? How could she abandon her baby? Did she care for her? If she gave her up so easily, then what else would Kate do if the girl were placed back in her care? Would she hurt her if the girl turned out to be like me? My blood boiled violently as I thought about Kate.

"No," I repeated. "The girl is mine. She will stay with me."A slight smile washed over the women's features.

I continued, "The girl is vulnerable and her mother is a threat. If you leave her in the hands of someone who cannot take care of her," the woman's smile twisted into a frown as she listened to my words, "who knows what could happen." My eyes darkened and for some reason, my body shook as I thought about the little girl in someone else's care – leaving her free for anything to happen, anyone to take her.

Kayleigh was mine and I would do everything in my power to keep Kate away.


	4. Kayleigh Allison Hale

Hi guys! IM SO SORRY that I haven't updated in a couple weeks. Its just been crazy since school started and especially since it's my senior year. I've got so many college apps, essays, homework, and extra-curriculars to take care of. I just want to graduate and get the hell out of high school :P. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please keep reviewing (:

ALSO, PLEASE CHECK OUT THE PHOTOBUCKET PAGE h ttp : / .com /albums/ l543/ImLikeMonica/ for this story and my other Teen Wolf / Derek Fanfic called REDEMPTION! Please check that out too (;!If you have read my story REDEMPTION than you will see similarities such as the penthouse that Derek lives in.

On the photobucket page I've got a couple banners for Kayleigh in case you want to know what I envision her to look like.

Mkay thanks my loves. Read, review and enjoy! 3 Byee.

I stood there by the floor-to-ceiling glass window, staring. Waiting. Shaking.

The past 24 hours had been a whirlwind. To say that my mind was overwhelmed was an understatement. I was beyond surprised, beyond confused, and for the first time… scared. It was all too much. But I did what I needed to do.

After the woman took Kayleigh home to pack her things, I left the house. Though the trip coming here was one of the most agonizing drives I've ever made, I knew that I had to push through as I sped past the suburbs of Beacon Hills and into the city. I hadn't made the drive down here in a while and before I even got to the apartment, the memories had already started flooding in.

I turned away from the window to stare at the penthouse that enclosed me. I had always refused to come here, however I knew that it was necessary to visit at least once a year to check up on the place. But every time that I came here, the presence of my family overwhelmed me.

Every room – from the kitchen, to the living room, the bedroom, the bathrooms – all of it had looked just as it was when my mother first decorated the place five years ago. I remembered coming up here with Laura every weekend or so to accompany one of my parents whenever they had business to do in the city. Though we loved our house in Beacon Hills, this was our second home. Here we knew that we were safe – and that is why I came back.

If I was to protect the girl, I knew that the house was not an option. Kate knew the house. From the countless nights she would sneak into my room, to our family dinners, and then eventually the night of the fire. I bet that bitch even broke into our house to plan out the fire.

In addition, I couldn't stand the woman constantly repeating the fact that the house was in no way "child-proofed", therefore I had no choice but to come here.

For four hours straight, I had cleaned the entire apartment and gone grocery shopping – something that was alien to me. What took an average person an hour or so to do, took me longer – I spent a large portion of my time in the grocery store trying to figure out what food to buy and another large chunk of my time trying to find it. I was sure the girl wouldn't approve of beer and pizza every night, but at one point my frustration had gotten so bad that I seriously considered it.

Suddenly my head snapped up as I heard the elevator doors open. I waited, listening closely, as I heard two pairs of footsteps pitter pattering closer to the entrance.

"Is this the right place?" I heard the woman whisper to herself before she hesitantly knocked on the front door. I covered the distance between me and the door with a couple of strides and as soon as I opened it, I found both the woman and the little girl standing there with wide eyes. The little girl's jaw dropped as she craned her head to look up and around the room.

"Wowww," the girl said in amazement, running past my legs and into the apartment. The woman and I watched after her in disapproval.

"Kayleigh!" the woman hollered. "Come back here now!" She called out, but the little girl was already exploring the place on her on as she knelt beside the TV in the living room and scanned the wall that held hundred's of movies.

"Just leave her," I mumbled, closing the entrance door and making my way over to the dining table. I didn't have the energy to be upset with the little girl for barging into my house – or rather… _our _house, now. A shiver went down my spine as I thought about it. What the fuck was I getting myself into?

"I'm sorry about that, Mr. Hale," the woman apologized as she followed behind me. "She loves to watch movies and right now she probably feels like she's in heaven." She nodded over to Kayleigh who was so giddy as she rummaged through the shelves of DVD's – or atleast the ones she could reach. "But this is quite a place you got here. It's very beautiful!"

"Thank you," I replied mindlessly as I robotically took a seat at the four-person table in the chair that was once my father's while the woman sat across from me. We were quiet for a moment as I waited for her to speak and for a while she continued to stare over at Kayleigh. The only noise that occurred was the click clacking of DVD's falling to the floor and cases being opened and closed. It was here that I studied the woman.

She looked so vulnerable. It seemed as if the fine lines around her eyes and mouth had gotten deeper since I had last seen her yesterday and the way she held herself was weak. Her skin was very pale and her dark brown hair was graying quickly. I wanted to feel sorry for the woman – but I simply couldn't because on her pale, wrinkled skin she held a genuine smile to match her warm eyes.

The woman gazed at Kayleigh in a way that can only be described as the way a mother looks at her own child – much like my own. Her eyes were full of tenderness and love as she looked at the little girl and the permanent smile that she carried on her lips was so honest and real. The joy that the girl brought to the woman was evident.

"Miss Nelson," I spoke up to her surprise. She broke her eyes away from Kayleigh across the room and turned towards me with the same genuine hazel eyes. Instinctively, my stare dropped to towards the table as I took a deep breath, preparing myself for what I was about to say. "I don't think I can do this."

The woman was quiet for a long time after heard me speak. I looked up at her after a moment to find the warmth in her eyes suddenly gone.

"Yes, you can," she confirmed without hesitation. Her voice was concise.

I shook my head, burying my head into my heads. "No. No." I denied. "This is too much. I can't – I can't be…" I flinched, "a father."

The woman leaned forward. "You already are, Derek." I leaned back to look at the woman. She shook her head in silence and a moment later I noticed the glistening in her eyes. She paused for another moment, looking away as she tried to gain control of herself.

"Do you know how hard this is for me?" the woman's voice shook. "She's the only thing that has kept me fighting for my life, Derek. That little girl is everything to me. You don't understand how much I hate myself for not being able to take care of her like I used to," she said at the bridge of a break down. She swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped away the tears in her eyes before she spoke once more. "I never give up, Derek. But this time I had no other choice."

"Kayleigh is your daughter and now she is yours to take care of. I'm not saying that you will be doing this alone, because I will be around whenever you need me, but I cannot be there every moment," she said. "I understand you're overwhelmed, confused, scared and I know this won't be easy. You _will_ make mistakes as raising a child is difficult especially when you're unprepared, but that's okay. I don't expect you to be the perfect parent because I'm not either and never will be. But I have faith in you, Derek. I may not have known you for too long, but I've been around a long time and have gotten to know many types of people – and I know that you are a person that I can trust. I trust you Derek as Kate trusted you with the life of her own child."

I didn't speak for a very long time as I listened to her words over and over in my head. My head began to spin and my body shook slightly - I was on the edge. "Kate would've never let this happen. She hated me. She wanted me dead. She would never allow another life to be born especially if that life was half of me. She hated me." By now I sounded as if I were mentally ill.

Suddenly the woman bent down to rummage through her purse on the floor before pulling out a single sheet of paper. "This is for you," she said, sliding the paper across the table towards me. I stared down at it for a moment before I realized what it was.

On the tan colored paper next to two tiny footprint markings, I found something that made my heart stop.

Kayleigh Allison Hale

Birthdate: April 2, 2008

Weight: 5 lbs., 6 oz.

Mother: Katherine Argent

Father: Derek Hale


	5. She needs to know

**Hello, once again! (: I know you all probably hate me for taking a four month or so hiatus. I truly am so sorry, however I have been so busy. It's my senior year meaning lots of homework, college apps, extracurriculars, football games, parties … you know. Right now I am on break for the holidays, so I have found time to begin writing again and I really have missed it! I will also be getting back to my other story Redemption soon (: . Btw I heard that Teen Wolf Season 2 wont be back until the summer? Please tell me that I heard wrong. **

**And did anyone watch the show Suits on the USA Network this summer? I'm obsessed (: I might do a story for that show. Yeah?**

**Here is chapter 5. Let me know if you like it or not (:! Happy holidays 3!**

** • •**

"What. The. Fuck." I planted myself in the door way staring into the hell that lurked inside. I didn't know that such an abundance of something could be possible. The floor. The walls. The bed. The shelves. The curtains. The furniture. _Everything…_ Pink.

How did it get so bad, so quickly? I stared in disbelief at the room before me.

"Dewik?" A little voice called out from inside the room. I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath before forcing myself into the room and turning the corner to find her standing at the bathroom door. Her long blond hair was dripping wet as it fell over her pink bathrobe while her familiar green eyes contrasted her red nose as she dragged her furry slippers towards her bed. I continued to stare at the girl as she struggled to pull herself up onto the bed. No matter how long I kept my eyes on her, it was still unbelievable to think that she was half of me.

"Dewik!" her little voice squealed as she failed to pull herself up. Within a split second I was there to gently pick her up and place her at the foot of the bed before turning around quickly to take my stance by the door on the other side of the room. Kayleigh stopped mid-crawl on top of the bed before turning around to glance up at me with her big green eyes.

"What?" I asked. She turned her body to sit on her bottom.

"Aren't you going to tuck me in?" she asked innocently. I looked at her quizzically. _Tuck her in? _Sure, my mother used to do that to Laura and I when we were very young, but I had a vague memory of what "tucking in" consisted of. Kayleigh continued to stare up at me with her big green eyes – waiting.

Slowly I made my way to the right side of the bed as she shuffled her way inside the comforter. I hesitated, staring down at her, not sure what to do.

Kayleigh looked up at me with her eyebrow lifted and a funny look on her face. After a moment, she reached out to grab my hand and pull it down to the comforter next to her leg.

"Push the blankey underneath me," she instructed.

Like a robot, I followed. I never thought I would be obeying the orders of a 3-year-old in a million years. After tucking her in on both sides, I stepped back, turning to head towards the door, before... "Stop!" her voice squeaked.

I let out a sigh. "What?" I grumbled, looking back over my shoulder.

"Where's my kiss?" she asked innocently. My body tensed. "Miss Lis always gives me my kiss after she tucks me in," the little girl added.

I didn't know how to react. "Go to sleep, Kayleigh," I commanded, turning my back towards the girl, heading for the light switch. I felt my heart darken when I turned the lights out – I could feel her disappointment radiating towards me. Again, I was the bad guy.

I turned back towards her, immediately catching her sparkling green eyes highlighted by her faint pink night light. The sadness in them was unmistakable. When she caught me staring at her, she quickly turned over on her side and pulled the comforter to hide her face followed by a quiet sniffle.

My heart dropped in a way that I had never felt before – it was like I was being pushed down to my knees. The image of her sorrow was fresh in my mind. Something was growing inside of me – anger – but this time, the anger was aimed towards… myself.

She was hurt, and it was my fault. My daughter.

She was crying because of me. Her father.

A father should not be the cause of pain to his daughter. A father should be the one keeping her from being hurt. My insides clenched and I started to hate myself more every second.

I wasn't sure how long I stood in the doorway staring over at her as I listened to her heartbeat grow slow and steady. When I knew she had fallen asleep, I quietly made my way to her bed side. Her angelic face was peeping out from under the comforter as she clung to her small, furry pink blanket that Miss Nelson said she never lets go of. Her long blond hair, still damp, spread all over her pillow and her mouth hung open slightly. She looked just like my mother.

Silently, I took a deep breath, hesitating once again, but after a minute I bent down and gently touch my lips to her forehead before brushing a piece of her hair away from her face. "Goodnight, Kayleigh," I whispered before backing away and closing the door gently behind me.

• •

"Dewik?" the small, familiar voice spoke. I kept my eyes closed, hoping that I was just dreaming. I was exhausted to say the least. I hadn't slept in days and last night was the first time I had actually laid down in my bed to try and get some rest. After I put her to bed, I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep until around 4 in the morning as my mind began to wander about anything and everything.

I kept my entire body still, hoping that the voice was just something in my head – but suddenly the bed shuffled slightly, only moving enough for a small child to climb on top of it. I sighed in my head. It was too early to wake up.

She was quiet for a couple minutes and I started to question if she was even there in the first place. Maybe I really was dreaming that she called my name. But just when I thought it was safe to start drifting back to sleep, I heard a tiny sigh. My eyes snapped open.

She was a lot closer than I expected. Kayleigh lay flat on her stomach with her arms out in front of her and her head resting on her two, small hands, squishing her cheeks gently. Her messy blond hair framed her angelic face which was about a foot away from mine. Her big green eyes stared at me – waiting. "Hi," she said innocently. It was as if she were laying out and watching TV intently, except the TV was my face.

"Hi," I responded, unenthusiastically.

"Guess what?" she continued to stare at me. I stopped myself from sighing in annoyance.

"What?" I responded.

"I think you copied my eyes," Kayleigh suggested. My eyebrows pulled together.

"What do you mean?" I asked the girl. She didn't respond immediately, instead she pushed herself into an upright position, scooted closer to me and bent her face down to mine so that she was only a couple of inches away from my face. She widened her eyes and pointed at them – for a split second, I almost laughed at her expression. It was pretty cute, I guess.

"Do you see them?" she questioned, with a serious tone. I was lost for a moment, taken aback by the fact that my personal space was invaded. Her hint of control over me pushed me to examine her examine her large green eyes.

She was right. It was like I was staring into a mirror… her eyes, her nose, her lips… it was all me.

Suddenly her eyebrows pulled together as she inched her face away from mine while her mouth pulled down at the sides in a frown. Kayleigh's stare now turned a little more harsh.

"What?" I asked, confused.

She huffed. "I have a question," she responded in a curious tone. I thought I heard a hint of suspicion in her voice too. Mindlessly, I gulped. She hesitated for a moment, fiddling with the bed sheet. "Why am I staying here with you? Why can't I stay with Miss Nelson?"

My heart stopped. _This _question, I didn't expect. Did she not like staying here with me? Well, I don't blame her. But if she doesn't like being here, then where else is she going to go? Would she ask to leave and stay with someone else? Does she want to go back to Nelson? Miss Nelson was not an option anymore, and as far as I knew Kayleigh didn't have any other family except… No! _They… She…Kate…The Argents..._ they were not Kayleigh's family. What was wrong with Miss Nelson anyway? What was she sick with? What had she told Kayleigh?

My mind was boggled with questions. One after the other. How was I supposed to answer this? Lie, yes. I was good at lying, but my experience with lying to children was at a bare minimum. Lying to _adults _and lying to _children _were two completely different things.

I pushed myself up a little bit so I could look at Kayleigh. "What did Miss Nelson tell you before you came here?" I asked her. Suddenly her face swept with anguish and my insides went numb. Her green eyes dropped to the comforter and her shoulders slouched slightly. I stopped for a moment before I pushed my hesitation away and allowed my hand to reach up and gently tilt her chin up in order to get her to face me again.

"Hey," I said softly, coming out in a comforting way. Kayleigh's long eyelashes batted back revealing her glistening green eyes. My heart felt like it was ripping underneath my skin. "You can talk to me. It's alright," I soothed before taking my hand away.

The little girl nodded her head. She took a few minutes to think of what to say before she spoke again. "She said that she's not feeling well anymore," her voice shaky. "That's why I can't stay with her no more. Because she's feeling bad." The girl's mouth frowned while her lips trembled, fighting back tears. "I tried making her feel better. I got her water and I tried to clean my room and fix my bed and I tried to make food so that she didn't have to, but I wasn't very good like she is at it."

"Then she said that I needed to stay with someone else and I asked if it was my Mommy but she said no," once again her eyes fell and her voiced softened even more. "I think it's because my Mommy doesn't want me."

For a moment, I had to turn away. It was too much. My emotions were piling up, ready to explode. Anger. Sadness. Regret. Disappointment. Helplessness. Anger at Kate for leaving her daughter, sadness from Kayleigh feeling unwanted, regret that I hadn't come into her life earlier, disappointment that I can't be the father that Kayleigh deserves, and helplessness because I didn't know where to go from here.

My heart was thumping a mile a minute and it took a while for me to control my breathing before I turned back to her. She was once again fiddling with the comforter, keeping her head down.

"What about," I cleared my throat, unintentionally. "What about your father?"

Kayleigh looked up at me with confused. "Miss Nelson never said things about him," she shrugged. "Can you tell me things about my Daddy?" her eyes still soft. My heart started to beat quick again.

We were both quiet for a long time, as I contemplated with the words I wanted to say. Should I wait a little longer? Should Nelson tell her? How will this affect things? Was I making the right decision? _Stop it, Derek. She needs to know. _

I took a deep breath, staring right into her familiar green eyes. "Yes, Kayleigh," I began, "because I am him."


	6. Daddy

**Hi guys! (: It's spring break and I am back. Thanks for you patience and I am sorry for being away for so long. On top of being extremely busy with school, I also struggled to find where I wanted to take this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and review! (:**

**Remember to check out the photobucket for this story! **

**http : / s1123 . photobucket . com/albums/l543/ImLikeMonica/**

"How has she been?" the elderly woman asked. She looked so frail as she laid back against her cushioned chair with a slouch. Her skin was very pale and I could hear her heart beating more faint that it should be. It looked as if one mistake could leave her broken, yet her gentle eyes never failed to shield her vulnerability. I was glad that I made the choice to bring Kayleigh to visit Miss Lis because not only did the girl miss her, but I knew that she needed some company. On top of that, I needed some support from the woman.

"She's too young to understand what's going on," I shook my head, "She's been asking questions about you." The older woman's eyebrows pulled together for a slight moment before she spoke again.

"It has only been a week, Derek. Of course she is going to ask about me," her tone surprised me. There was a hint of sass in her voice that reminded me of my sister, Laura. "But those questions will go away soon." I looked up at her trying to read her expression.

"The more time she spends with you, the less she will think about me, and soon she will be left to you completely." Though her words were so somber, Miss Lis still had that genuine smile on her face. It truly amazed me.

I knew she was dying, but I didn't have it in me to ask her about it. I had only known the woman for a moment, but I felt like I owed her my life. If it wasn't for her, who knows where Kayleigh would be right now. A shiver went down my spine just thinking about Kayleigh's fate if Miss Lis was not around. On top of that, the woman gave me a sense of comfort that I had not experienced since my family had been alive. Her humble spirit was something that was impossible to push away and to know that she was looking over my shoulder through all of this was actually a relief.

This past week had been utterly strenuous, on a level different from the days following the fire that destroyed my family. I had never been so exhausted in my life. Every day I learned new things not only about Kayleigh, but myself as I was put to the test of doing stuff such as helping her "go potty". I recalled the day before when I had to endure one of the worst experiences in my 22 years of life – shopping with Kayleigh.

The memory of that day came back to me.

Right from the beginning, I knew it was going to be a tough day when I could not even manage to buckle in her seat belt. Early that morning I drug her car seat that cost me $400 down to the parking garage, which Kayleigh and I finally picked out after hours of researching online about which car seat was the best. Once I successfully installed it, I took a step back to admire my work – however, I immediately felt as if my man card just took a hit. The sight of a hot pink car seat sitting snug inside of a black-on-black, tinted Chevrolet Camaro made my heart sink a little. Was this what my life was becoming?

When it came time to buckle Kayleigh into her seat, I almost lost it. The directions on the box made it look so simple, yet after half an hour, I still couldn't figure out that bullshit puzzle. Must your child's safety be so difficult to figure out? After countless attempts of trying to put the seat belt pieces together and Kayleigh asking me several times if I was okay, I finally figured it out right in time before I took my last resort of grabbing some duck tape and fastening her to the seat.

After the car incident, I was already pissed off – more than usual – but the day was just getting started. What I didn't know and what I learned quickly is that no man should ever accompany a girl, at any age, on a shopping trip.

_My_ vision of "taking Kayleigh to buy some clothes" was to choose a store, grab what you see, and get out – but she already had her own plan for the day. I already felt very uneasy for taking Kayleigh around so many people at once since I hadn't exactly gotten use to the job of watching over her, therefore my goal was to stay in the mall for thirty minutes tops – however, of course, things didn't play out that way.

I remember as my heart dropped when I almost lost Kayleigh when she ran off into the mall, even too quick for even _me_ to catch up.

She had found a store that appealed to her with its bright pink and blue lighting and racks of little girl's clothing everywhere – I tried to keep myself from running the other direction.

"Pick what you want and let's go," were my instructions and she followed them… after an hour. For a three year old, the girl knew what she wanted and what she didn't – yet she was still indecisive while she tried on almost everything in the store. Even with my objections, I couldn't get my way.

"Please, Dewik? I really want to try this one too. I think it will make me look pretty," she pouted and widened her familiar green eyes at me.

"No, Kayleigh," I declared.

The glow in her eyes softened and once again, it was like a punch to my chest. "Okay," she mumbled, turning around to put the clothes back on the rack.

I lowered my head, pinching the bridge of my nose and closing my eyes. "_God damnit," _I hissed under my breath. Taking place inside of me was a fight – a fight between the angry man that I have been for years and the newly-discovered father who couldn't bear to see his daughter hurt in any way. It was difficult and very weird for me because it had been so long since I had cared about anyone – I didn't even really care about myself.

I sighed in defeat. "One more, Kayleigh. _One more_. Then we're leaving," I stated for what felt like the millionth time. The blond girl spun around with that light back in her eyes and a smile playing on her lips.

"Okay, Dewik. I promise. One more," she sang before taking the clothes back to the fitting room. The sales woman was happily waiting for Kayleigh – happy because I was adding more money to her commission. I rolled my eyes.

When we were finally done shopping and on our way to the car with two handfuls of bags, Kayleigh surprised me. The little girl stopped me in my tracks as she wrapped her tiny arms around one of my legs, holding on as tight as she could. We stood in the parking lot like that for a moment as I was unable to figure out how to react.

"Thank you, Dewik," she mumbled against my leg.

"Uh," I stared down at her awkwardly, "you're welcome." With that the girl unraveled her arms and in an instant she happily skipped her way to the car. I was dumbfounded for a moment.

"What just happened?" I questioned to myself. One moment the girl was making me swipe the paint off of my credit card and the next she was softening my stone heart. She had me caught up in the middle of her little game.

I followed after her, shaking my head – at myself.

"How are you adjusting?" Miss Lis asked, snapping me back to reality. Unintentionally, I slouched lower in my seat.

"It's… difficult," was all I managed to say.

"Of course it is, Derek. What else were you expecting? I would be surprised if you said everything was going well," she chuckled. "Raising a child is no easy task. Especially out of the blue, in your case."

I was silent for a moment before I spoke again. "I never saw myself as being a parent. I never even wanted kids."

Miss Lis laughed quietly. "Well, life can throw the unexpected at you. But it's all in God's plan."

"Hm," I nodded. Using my wolf hearing, I constantly listened in on Kayleigh while she was upstairs in her old room. If it was possible to develop a habit in a couple days, then I had done it – I always knew where Kayleigh was and what she was doing. At the moment, I could hear her talking to what I assumed were her dolls during their "afternoon tea party" and the background noise of the television sounded as if I were sitting in the room next to her. Miss Lis' house was as cozy as I expected it to be. Due to the state of her health, it was surprising that she had such a large house with two floors. It was a very family friendly home. Old, but clean and well furnished. The place felt familiar and it reminded me of my home in Beacon Hills.

"I told her," I said suddenly. Miss Lis looked at me curiously.

"Told her what?" she asked.

"That I'm her father," I answered.

"And how did she react?" the woman responded.

I looked away from her, "she didn't." I recalled when I told Kayleigh that I was her father a couple days ago and how the little girl carried on with her day as if my revelation were nothing. I had to remind myself that she was too young to comprehend.

"She will start to understand soon, Derek. She never had a father figure in her life, but now that you are finally here, you will both start to adjust to your roles as father and daughter," she said. I nodded, digesting her words. It seemed almost impossible for me to adjust to the role of being a dad, I was still in shock - I knew that I would be for a while.

"Miss Lis," I said. The old woman looked at me with curiosity in her eyes, however as wise as she was and by the tone of my voice, I think she knew what I was about to say to her. I hesitated for a moment as the words played at the tip of my tongue. I actually made me upset that I had to ask her this, "how much time do you have?"

The woman smiled humorlessly and nodded, understand my question perfectly – she knew that this was coming. Miss Lis was quiet for a long moment before she spoke with sincerity glowing in her eyes. "Not much." She leaned forward to touch her hand on top of mine. "But don't worry about me. I have lived a long time, Derek."

• •

Once we got back home, I put a pizza in the oven for me and Kayleigh to eat for dinner while she picked out a movie to watch. Miss Lis wasn't lying when she said that the girl loved to watch movies. In the week that she had been here, Kayleigh had already gone through almost two shelves of my DVD collection, but I didn't complain. As long as she was kept busy and I could keep an eye on her, my life was made that much easier.

When the pizza was ready, I grabbed a couple slices and laid it on the coffee table in front of the couch in which Kayleigh was sitting on. Her big green eyes were looking up at me patiently with a smile on her face with her favorite blanket draped over her legs.

"Dinner," I nodded towards the plate before I awkwardly turned to walk out of the den.

"Hey, where are you going?" her little voice questioned quickly as she reached out to tug on my jeans, halting me in my place. I turned to look over my shoulder to find her eyebrows pulled together. I stared down at her sternly.

"Come sit," she patted the empty space next to her.

I hesitated before I sighed in defeat and took my seat on the couch. What other choice did I have?

I could see Kayleigh smiling from the corner of my eye. We sat their awkwardly for a few minutes as the previews rolled by.

"So…" I paused, drumming my fingers on my knee, "what are we watching?"

"I think you will like this one, Dewik," she said with an excited tone.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's my favorite," she insisted. "It's called Despicable Me!"

• •

"Derek! Derek!" my eyes snapped open. "Derek! Open the God damn door!" I cringed as I recognized that familiar voice banging at the door. What does he want?

I started to push myself off of the couch before I felt a weight keeping me down. I looked down to find something leaning against my side, wrapped snug in her favorite blanket underneath my arm. We had both fallen asleep during the movie, which by the way, almost made me want to jump off the balcony. How did that DVD even end up in my house?

Slowly, I moved away from Kayleigh and laid her head gently onto a pillow before I bolted towards the front door at wolf-speed to stop our annoying guest from making any more noise. The anger was radiating off of me when I opened the door to find Scott's scared shitless face.

"She knows," he said. His eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head. I was too pissed off to answer him – it was one in the morning and if this little fuck wakes up Kay…

"Derek! Allison knows!" he screamed. "She knows what her family does! She knows that they're wer-"

"Dewik?" a little voice spoke behind us. Scott stopped mid-sentence in shock while I snapped my eyes shut. _SHIT._

The boy peaked around me with a twisted expression as I heard her kicking off the blanket and pushing herself off of the couch.

"Uh, Derek?" the young boy asked, confused. "Who is that?" Scott asked me before shifting his attention to her.

"Who are you?" Kayleigh asked Scott sleepily in a curious tone.

"Who are _you_?" he repeated the questioned to the blonde girl.

I took in a deep breath before I opened my eyes to find Kayleigh standing beside me in her pink pajamas rubbing her eyes. Scott's face showed that he was beyond disconcerted at this point.

"I'm Kayleigh," immediately my body tensed as she began to speak in her little voice. I knew what was coming next and there was no way of and no point in stopping her – he was going to find out eventually. She tugged on my jeans trying to draw Scott's attention towards me. "This is my Daddy."


	7. She's an Argent

**Hello again (: this chapter got pretty long so I had to cut it into two meaning the next chapter will be up soon. This chapter was kind of difficult to write… but here ya go. Read and review! Thanks guys (:**

**-xoxo M**

_**http : /s1123. Photobucket .com /albums/l543/ImLikeMonica/**_

"What is she talking about Derek?" he asked, completely confused. We were both staring at her in amazement. For the second time in a week, I felt like I was going to pass out – this was too much for me to handle all at once.

"_Derek_," Scott called towards me again. My mouth was open as if I was going to say something, but no words came out. I didn't even know where to start. Kayleigh was staring up at me with concern washing over her green eyes as she witnessed the stress in mine.

_Who is this man? _It was like I could hear what she was thinking in my head.

I turned towards Scott who had an expression of what looked like a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

"Come on, man. This isn't a time to be playing games! You can't fool me," the young wolf proclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "Seriously. Who is this, Derek?" he asked once again.

I shifted my gaze down towards Kayleigh who let out a big yawn. The girl was still half asleep and had no idea of what was going on. It was too late in the night for both of us. I picked her up into my arms swiftly and took a deep breath before I looked the boy straight in the eye.

"Scott," I began. "I would like for you to meet my daughter." My tone was straightforward, serious. "Her name is Kayleigh."

He just stared at me – then the chuckles started to come out. He smiled at me, "that's… that's funny."

I glared at him – my signature glare. This time, the amusement on his face slipped away. Scott knew when I was being sarcastic and this was not one of those moments.

"W-what?" he stuttered. "Derek… what?" was all he managed to spit out. His eyebrows were strained together which made him look a little disoriented.

"Hi Scott," Kayleigh said quietly, waving her little hand at the boy. As tired as she was, the girl still had her innocent, warm smile on her face.

Scott just stared at her. No words, but his expression said it all. By the looks of it, the boy was going into shock. When he didn't answer her, Kayleigh gave him a funny look before she turned towards me, wrapped her arms around my neck lazily and rested her head on my shoulder. I knew she was exhausted.

"Stay here," I ordered Scott as he continued to stand there frozen staring at Kayleigh in my arms. I headed towards her bedroom and by the time I reached her bed, she was already snoring lightly. Gently, I tucked her underneath the covers and closed the door behind me.

Scott was still standing by the entrance when I came back out. By now he seemed to have snapped out of his state of shock as he looked at me coldly. The last time I had seen him was before I met Miss Lis and Kayleigh, and to be honest, I had completely forgotten about the boy and all the other troubles that came with him – suddenly I felt weak in the knees as a new load of stress piled up on me, as if I didn't already have enough of it. Why did Scott have to cause me so much problems?

"I know we're not exactly best friends, Derek. But for crying out loud, it would have been nice to know that you have _a daughter!" _he whined.

"Keep your voice down!" I snarled with concern for him waking up Kayleigh again. Scott rolled his eyes. "It's a lot more complicated than that Scott," I said walking towards the kitchen.

"Please explain to me then Derek, because I am kind of confused as fuck at the moment," he answered while I poured myself some Jack Daniels before I downed the glass in one gulp. The slight burn of the alcohol through my body was nice and immediately I felt more relaxed in some sense. I was a werewolf, however I was still human and drinking was one human activity that I was well accustomed to.

I will admit that I was no stranger to drinking. After the fire, I lost it but I had learned to control myself.

"I didn't know either," I confessed, not knowing where to start my explanation. I was still just as confused and surprised as he was. I scowled down at the kitchen counter. I took a deep breath trying to gather my thoughts. My voice was low and somber for once – it was almost weak, "She literally just showed up at my doorstep a few days ago and was left with me."

Scott didn't say anything – his quietness expressing that he was listening for once.

"I had no idea she was alive or even born," I said. "Her mother and I never spoke. I even thought her mother was dead."

"Who is she?" he asked quietly. "Her mom. Who is her mom?" he rephrased his question.

I hesitated at this moment. I wasn't sure if I should tell him or if he would even know who she was. She left way before Scott met the Argents and hadn't come back since. Would it be worth telling him?

"You don't know her," I stated, turning to face him. His face twisted in irritation.

"Really?" he said, unconvinced. "Last time I checked we lived in Beacon Hills where everyone knows each other." He called my bullshit – I was a great liar, but when it came to the subject of _her_, I lost that talent. That's why I never talked about that subject, even when Laura was alive. "Who is she, Derek?"

My jaw tightened and automatically my fists clenched. "_You don't know her Scott," _I stated sternly.

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down before I spoke. The simple thought of her made my heart race in anger.

Scott huffed in frustration. "Seriously? Just tell me!" he stared at me waiting to give in, but I didn't budge. He rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever. You're fucking ridiculous Derek. I need to sit down this is just too damn much," he mumbled making his way over to the couch before collapsing down and rubbing his temples. I shook my head. How much longer did I have to deal with this kid?

"I mean first you surprise the hell out of me by just deciding to mention that you have a daughter. I mean how could you not know that you have a daughter? Are you sure she is even yours? I really can't believe it. On top of that you kept from me that fact that you are RICH. I mean look at this place!" the boy started rambling. He almost sounded like he was talking to himself. "And do you know how hard it was to find you? I thought you were _dead_. Me and Stiles have been trying to find you for days! I had to actually SMELL my way to find you here. Now you won't even tell me who her mother is? It's not that big of a deal. Do _you_ even know who her mother –"

"Quiet Scott!" I screamed using every bit of strength to fight the temptation to throw him off the balcony. The boy finally shut his mouth. "Will you just tell me why you came here in the first place so you can get the hell out of my house," I demanded. My frustration with him was on a whole other level.

Slowly he turned to look at me while sitting on the couch – the look of horror was plastered back on his face. For a moment he had completely forgotten about whatever it was that he was worried about, but now he remembered.

"Allison knows," he said quietly.

"Knows what?" I asked.

"About her family. She found out," the boy said pushing himself off of the couch. "She had been snooping around trying to find out more information about this pendant thing that her dad gave to her and I guess she finally found the truth. She told me tonight about it and I tried," he winced "I tried my hardest to act surprised, but I'm freaking out here, Derek!" Scott exclaimed.

"Shh!" I warned once again. I rolled my eyes. "The girl was going to find out eventually, Scott. You knew that."

"Which means that it won't be long before she finds out about _me!" _he said.

_About time,_ I thought. The sooner Allison found out that Scott was a werewolf, the sooner they would break up, meaning my job of keeping him alive and well-trained would become easier.

"What did she say to you?" I asked ignoring his concerns.

"She-" his eyebrows pulled together looking as if he were trying to gather his thoughts and focus. "She just started talking so fast. All I caught was something about her pendant and her family crest, then how her ancestors were put in jail for preaching about killing wolves and starting crazy riots. From there she started connecting the dots about why her parents never told her about their careers, and the archery shit, then eventually she found their weapons stash," he explained. He paused. "The only thing she's still unsure about is her aunt."

My heart stopped.

Even the moment I found out that Allison was an Argent, I never considered using Scott to find out information about Kate. If her parent's didn't know where Kate was, then why would Allison? It was obvious – Kate wanted to stay away, and so she wouldn't be found.

"Man…" Scott's head dropped. "She was crying when she talked about Kate. I felt so bad."

"Why? What happened to her aunt?" I asked, keeping my voice under control, trying to give little sign of my curiosity.

He shook his head. "I don't know. _They _don't know. She just disappeared a couple years ago and never came back," he said. "All I know is that Allison was really close to her. She's been gone for about three, four years or so."

Suddenly, Scott looked up at me with a sly smile lingering on his face, completely changing his mood. "Plus, she was _hot._ Allison showed me a picture of her. How do you not know her? She was around your age, Derek. She's got this blond, curly hair and-"

My insides clenched as he began to ramble about her while my hands curled into fists. I tried every bit of energy to try to compose myself. But it was difficult. I wanted to throw something – break something!

"Wait," Scott's smile was suddenly completely wiped off. It was like he just had an epiphany. His dark eyes slanted towards me. The boy unconsciously started taking steps closer towards me. He was silent – looking as if he were a predator cornering his prey. "How old is your daughter?" he asked. His tone was drenched in suspicion.

At this point, I couldn't help but let my heart race – there was no way of lying my way out of this question. There was only one answer and that answer would lead to the revelation.

I continued to stare at Scott unable to address him. He read my silence quickly and sure enough he started to connect the dots.

The similar blond hair, curls, green eyes… plus she looked her age… "three, four years or so"… suddenly his eyes widened and his jaw fell slack.

"NO FUCKING WAY! HOLY SHIT, DEREK!" the boy completely lost it. "SHE'S AN ARGENT? YOU HAVE A KID WITH AN ARGENT?" he began pacing around the room viciously like a mad man.

"QUIET, SCOTT!" I bellowed. "Keep your God damn voice down!"

He stopped moving, but his eyes were still bulging. It took him a minute but his heart rate started to slow down somewhat along with his breathing.

"I can't believe it," he said under his breath.

I didn't speak as I let the boy calm himself down. He was more surprised by the fact that Kayleigh's mother was Kate rather than Kayleigh existing herself.

"I can't believe it," he repeated.

"Get a hold of yourself, Scott!" I ordered. He looked up at me with an expression that looked as if he were a lost puppy.

"How come you never told me about Kate?" he asked. I wasn't sure, but I thought I saw hurt in his eyes.

"Well, _obviously_ it's not something I am very proud of," I shot back. "Plus we're not exactly the best of friends."

He shook off my comment as he plopped back down on the couch. The boy just sat there, saying nothing for a very long time. As much as I wanted him out of here, I let him have his moment. The sleepiness was started to weigh down on my eye lids.

"You know," finally, he spoke up, "you are an extremely bad influence on me," he shook his head.

I folded my arms and stared at the kid. "And why is that?" It was sort of a rhetorical question. I knew why – fuck, everyone did. But I let him speak.

"Well for one, you're a werewolf," he said with mockery in his tone, "you have kids that you don't know about, you slept with the enemy, _and_-" he paused.

I rolled my eyes. "And what?"

"And you got a girl knocked up when you were 18!" he exclaimed.

My signature glare automatically revealed itself. I huffed. "Get out of my house, Scott."


	8. Her father's daughter

**Hello hello again! It's been over two months since I have updated not only because I have been busy, but also because I was just having a hard time figuring out where I wanted to go next with the story. But now that I have graduated high school and summer has officially started, I will be updating a lot more now. Especially since the show has started up again, I will have more motivation to keep up with this story. Thanks for all the support while I was gone though! On a side note, some people were asking for me to bring in Kate to the story… I will but not yet. I don't feel like it would make sense for her character to show up at this point in Revelation, it won't flow.**

**Also, I WILL be updating my story Redemption soon! (:**

**PS Am I the only one who hates this new Erica girl? Idk I feel like her character doesn't really add much to the show. She's pretty annoying. Or maybe I'm just jealous that she gets to make out with Derek. **

**Anyways enjoy the chapter, my lovelies! XOXO M.**

_**Scott's Perspective**_

I was insane. It was crazy.  
>I wasn't sure how long I had been here, but by the way my muscles ached, I knew it had to be hours. For hours I had been staring at the ceiling trying to make sense of all of this, but I couldn't. My mind was completely scattered as I tried to get myself focus on one topic at a time.<br>24 hours ago, I was enjoying a wonderful date with my beautiful girlfriend and now I'm laying here totally lost and stressed.  
>Being a newborn werewolf was already enough pressure on my back, but to add everything else that I had just discovered was horrific. I had no more energy left in me which was why I was bumming it up here in Derek's palace (against his will, of course).<br>First Allison. We had planned to have a nice simple movie night yesterday but when I made my way over to her house, she frightened me as she opened the door with wild eyes. There were so many emotions behind that look of hers and it utterly scared me.  
>"Scott you'll never believe what I found out today!" she exclaimed pulling me up the stairs into her bedroom not even bothering to say hi. There was a shakiness in her voice that hinted towards fear and excitement at the same time. I knew her parents were not home, and for that I was always thankful.<br>"What is it, Allison? Just relax," I said, plopping down on her bed. She spun around in a snap.  
>"Scott, you don't understand!" she screamed making me jump back. Her eyes were on fire. "I've been meaning to tell you about what I've been doing the past few weeks but I didn't want to say anything until I found answers," she began speaking so fast. Suddenly she handed me something cold and silver from her pocket before she started zooming through her words again. I looked down into my palm to find a necklace. "my dad gave this to me a couple weeks ago for my birthday. It's some sort of pendant that he said has been in the family for a long time, but when I asked him what the symbols meant he said I would have to do some research and figure it out in my own..."<br>Right when she continued rambling, I took a closer look at the silver pendant examining the carved out collage of many small pictures. It was then that my heart stopped. Allison's voice blurred into the background. I didn't have to keep listening to understand why she was freaking out.  
>She had figured it out - she knew.<br>I continued to stare down at the pendant as she continued to speed rapidly... Specifically down at a tiny picture of a wolf carved into the silver pendant, so small that it would be easy for anyone to miss At first glance - but it was there, along with carvings of swords, some warrior-dressed men, and other weird symbols.  
>This was it. This was the beginning to the end of me and Allison.<br>Though the carving of the wolf was easy to miss, Allison was smart and observant. One small detail and she would not fail to find the truth - however not the complete truth.  
>Somewhere in my panic attack I started listening to her ramble once again, and to my relief she had said nothing about Derek and I. She still made no connection between him and I being werewolves. Not yet anyways.<br>A shiver ran through my spine thinking about the day she finds out. The day she would stop loving me.  
>My heart and mind couldn't handle the thought of it. It was all too much.<br>I could see the Lightness creeping onto the walls surrounding me. It was probably morning by now and finally my eyelids felt heavy. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion hit me and I knew I was ready to get some rest.  
>I was about to close my eyes until... I heard tiny pitted patters of footsteps somewhere in the big den... coming closer and closer towards me. I tilted my head upwards to see who was coming and it was then that I was reminded of another problem that I forgot about... More like a shock than a problem.<br>The Little blond girl Stood at the edge of the couch staring down at me with innocent, yet piercing green eyes. She had a somewhat angry and curious look on her face that was kind of frightening.  
>"Uh, hi," I said. Her blond eyebrows were pulled together and her pink lips were in a straight line. It was a classic, familiar glare... No doubt she was her father's daughter. I got goosebumps just at the thought that she was Derek's. It was weird. I couldn't wrap my head around it.<br>"Hi Scott," her tiny high pitched voice spoke sternly. We continued to stare each other in awkward silence. I was usually good with little kids. My younger cousins absolutely adored me and with her it was different. Her green eyes didn't have the same naivety that the other kids did... She held a presence that was mature for her age. Was it possible for a child to be intimidating? She had the face of an angel but the fact that she was a Hale was scary.  
>Suddenly she spoke again.<br>"Why are you sleeping on my couch?" she questioned, keeping up her composure.  
>"Um," I swallowed. "Because I was tired." the little girl scanned my body sprawled out before her.<br>"why did you make my Daddy upset?" she quickly followed after I answered. Daddy... Derek... I was still mind boggled. It didn't sound right. It sounded... Weird.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked slowly pushing myself upright on the couch.<br>"Last night you made my Daddy very mad when you came here," she said sternly.  
>I stared at her confused for a few moments before I caught on to what she was talking about. I recalled how Derek almost ripped my head off when I came knocking in the door I panic mode... And a few minutes later when I startled the girl awake while she was sleeping.<br>Hm, I thought. So that's why she was angry. She was the protective kind, it was actually pretty cute... However She would have to learn quickly that her father is never in a good mood when I'm around.  
>"Your Dad is never happy," I proclaimed. She said nothing in reply, she just continued to keep up her stone expression on her angelic face. I took advantage of her quietness to take control of the situation. The fact that a three year even challenged main this way was quite embarrassing. "Look," I said, scooting closer to her, "do you mind calling your dad out here? Indeed to speak with him."<br>"No." She replied quickly. I sighed.  
>"Why not?"<br>"He's sleeping."  
>I tapped my foot. "Are you sure?"<br>Suddenly, the girl turned her head to look behind her towards the hallway that led to Derek's room. She continued to stare in that direction for several seconds quietly before turning back towards me. She seemed very focused for that short time. It was very... Odd.  
>"Yes I'm sure," she said confidently. "he's still snoring."<br>Unintentionally I cocked my head to side. "What was that?" I asked confused.  
>The little girl rolled her eyes. "I said he's still snoring," she replied, "which means he's sleeping."<br>I continued to just stare at her. I didn't doubt the possibility that Derek was a loud snorer, but the fact that this place was enormous made it hard to believe that his snoring would reach the living room. It had been dead quiet the entire night up until the girl found me on the couch. The only way someone would be able to hear that kind of noise from this distance would be if they had wolf...  
>"Wait," I interrupted my own thoughts automatically. My curiosity level kicked into high gear again and all of my drowsiness cleared. I looked intently into the girl's eyes. "Kayleigh," I began, "how did you know Derek was snoring?"<br>Her tiny blond eyebrows pulled together as she stared at me like I was stupid. "I can hear him. Can't you?"


	9. One of us

**Well hello there, my lovelies ****! It's been quite a while hasn't it? First of all, I owe a huge apology to you all for taking over a year to update this story! Throughout the year I kept on getting comments telling me to come back to finish this story, so thank you very much for encouraging me to keep writing! This was my first year away in college and it has been a crazy and extremely busy time! (Go Buffs!) I told myself that once summer came around, I would begin writing again but after finals weeks I was in Argentina for a bit, then took a summer class, and now I am in Los Angeles for an internship! Though I am still busy here, I missed writing so much and I missed Derek and Kayleigh so I forced myself to make time for it. I will be finished with my internship and returning home in about two weeks, which means that I will be able to publish more chapters, yay! **

**I started writing this chapter last summer and came back to it several times throughout the year, but could never find the inspiration to finish it. It's very nerve-racking to come back to writing after such a long time! I know that my writing skills are a bit rusty therefore I apologize in advance if this chapter seems choppy. Also, I have been keeping up with the show therefore I have added some details to the story that come from this season such as the new characters. For some reason, it was a difficult chapter for me to write but I am excited to write the next one.**

**What do you guys think about the new season? I still love Derek and though I am not pleased with the abruptness of how they introduced Miss Blake, I do like them together, but seriously… the writers could have done something more smooth. For those of you who have read my other Derek fanfic, Redemption, please let me know if I should continue it! I'm really not sure what to do with it since I like the Blake/Derek pairing. Anyways thank you all for staying with me even though I took a very long break. I hope you somewhat enjoy this chapter and are having a great summer **** xoxo M**

Derek and I stood there side by side, arms crossed, and eyebrows furrowed as Kayleigh sat quietly at her tiny desk coloring on a dozen or so sheets scattered before her. A small crease was tattooed in between her two green eyes as she concentrated very carefully on what looked like a pink and purple mess. She was completely oblivious to the fact that we had been staring at her for the past 20 minutes.

"Are you sure?" Derek once again asked.

"Seriously? You're still questioning me?" I rolled my eyes. His body was so tense and his eyes were unreadable.

"Yes," he said.

I huffed in frustration. "I remember it clearly, Derek. That is what she said, _I'm sure of it_," I said for the millionth time.

From the corner of my eye I saw him shaking his head. He was in denial.

"Last time, I checked it's not normal for a child to have super-hearing," I added.

He turned to me, peering down," Well last time _I_ checked, kids weren't exactly strangers to _lying_ either!" he hissed.

I took a deep breath, trying to control my tone. "No, Derek," I responded in a calm voice. I could sense his temper flaring and the last thing I wanted to deal with right now was the mess that his anger would bring.

He was quiet for a moment. "Maybe, I was just snoring loudly. That's why she was able to hear me," he said. His tone was not assuring and a sense of doubt was obvious in his voice. He sounded disheartened, as if he were trying to convince himself that what he just said was the truth. But it wasn't. Derek may have been a loud snorer, but not loud enough to be heard by human ears several rooms away.

I didn't respond to him, instead I just shook my head. He knew it wasn't the truth

After Derek had woken up, I franticly told him about my conversation with Kayleigh and her unusual comment about hearing his snoring - his eyes immediately glazed over in a mixture of shock, confusion, and fear. He sat in silence on the black leather couch for a long while.

The stress of what was going on with Allison and the shock of finding out that Derek had a daughter still hadn't sunk in completely which is why it hadn't crossed my mind until now to question _what Kayleigh was. _Kayleigh was the daughter of a human and a werewolf – but not just any werewolf, a _born_ werewolf, not bitten. How had Derek not thought about this? There _had_ to be non-human DNA in her. He sat there stone cold staring into nothing.

I left him alone. Never had I seen him this way. Fear. It was clear in his eyes.

Not only was his reaction unusual, but in a way it was relieving. The fact that Derek was showing this type of concern for the girl was a sign that maybe he wasn't completely fucked over for this parenting job. He was scared.

If she turned out to be like us, what would happen?

"What are her chances?" I asked him after I couldn't stand the silence any longer. It was common knowledge that if two wolves mated, their offspring would also be a wolf, however I had no clue what the circumstances were when it came to this particular situation.

It took him a few minutes to respond. I could sense Derek's stress level increasing by the second; his posture was so tense. "It's 70/30. Wolf genes are dominant," he finally spoke with an assertive tone. Derek suddenly jumped to his feet and made his way over to the balcony door, stepping outside. I followed him and stood behind as he slumped over the railing looking down to the 20-story drop beneath him.

Derek looked weak. It was something I never thought that I would see, but there it was in front of me and I couldn't imagine what was running through his head.

"Does it mean that she is one of us?" I asked carefully. I knew he didn't want to hear those words, but I had to put it out there.

He hesitated, "There's still a chance that she is normal," there was definite uncertainty in his voice.

"How will we know for sure if she's a wolf or not?" I asked. "Can transformation even happen at her age?"

"I'm not sure. I've heard stories of kids transforming as young as six or seven, but I have never seen it for myself. If she is…" he shook his head, not even able to finish his words. Shivers ran down his spine - Derek couldn't even think about Kayleigh becoming a werewolf. "No," he whispered, closing his eyes as his head drooped forward. He looked defeated. Distraught. Scared. Nothing like I had ever seen before.

He wanted her to be normal. A human. And I completely agreed with him. Being a wolf is not something that I would have chosen for myself if I had gotten to choose, but for Kayleigh, it was all up to chance and though Derek wanted to believe that his daughter would beat the odds of the gene pool, we knew the odds were not in our favor.

**xxxxxxxx**

Poptarts. Fruits snacks. Juice. With a million things racing through my mind, the grocery store was the last place that I wanted to be at the moment.

I looked down at the full cart of food in front of me while Kayleigh sat well behaved in the shopping cart seat as she examined a colorful box of cereal in her lap without a care in the world - me on the other hand... I felt as if I was going to lose it at any moment.

Just when I had recollected my thoughts and somewhat calmed down, Scott dropped another bomb on me. Tonight was the full moon.

Again, my stomach flipped, my head throbbed, and my body felt weak. Not only did I have extreme pressure of worrying about what species my daughter was, but now I also had to worry about her safety during the full moon. This day was turning into a complete shit hole.

**xxx**

"She will be safe from me, Derek. I'll make sure that I stay as far away as possible. You have nothing to worry about," I recalled Scott saying. I shook my head.

"It's not _you_ that I'm worried about, idiot. I'll make damn sure that you stay a town or two away from Kayleigh tonight," I said.

"Okay… then what are you worried about?" he asked.

"_Me,_" I replied.

"What about you? You can control yourself during the full moon, Derek. What's the problem?" Scott questioned.

"I _know _that I have the capability to control myself during the full moon. But any wolf, no matter how experienced they are, can lose control at any moment. I will _not _take the risk," I stated boldly, "I will _not_ risk putting her in danger."

He looked away, knowing that I was right. "Well what are you going to do Derek? Leave her here by herself?"

"I'm thinking," I whispered, pinching the bridge of my nose, "Just keep quiet." I could feel my head throbbing.

"Do you have any friends that can babysit?" he asked. "Or… do you even have friends?"

"No."

Scott mumbled something under his breath that sounded like, "thought so." I didn't have the energy to care about what came out of Scott's mouth anymore though I would have liked to punch him in the throat at that moment.

"What about my mom? She can watch her," he suggested. I was not comfortable with anyone taking care of Kayleigh except for Miss Nelson however the last time I had spoken on the phone to Miss Nelson was when she was still ill in the hospital. She refused to let me take Kayleigh to see her, saying that she didn't want the little girl to see her in the weak condition that she was in. Thinking of the poor woman alone in the hospital actually made my heart heavy. She was a good woman and the first person that I genuinely trusted in a very long time.

For a minute, I liked the idea of Scott's mother watching over Kayleigh, but of course finding a solution was not going to be that easy.

"No," I said.

"Why not? My mom isn't dangerous, Derek. She doesn't pose a threat," he defended.

"But Kayleigh _does," _I snapped back.

"What do you mean?" A quizzical look appeared on his face.

"Look," I huffed, in frustration, "We don't know if Kayleigh is wolf or not, but _if _she is," I mentally winced, "we need to be careful. They usually don't start turning at the full moon at her age, but anything can happen. So for your mother's safety, she needs to stay away from Kayleigh tonight." Scott leaned back against the wall as his shoulders slumped forward. The thought of his mother getting hurt at the full moon made him shiver.

He shook his head, erasing that thought. "Well," he looked up at me, "what about Allison?"

"Allison!" I scoffed. "Good one, Scott. I'm sure that she will be thrilled when suddenly Kayleigh turns into a little wolf in the middle of the night. " I rolled my eyes. "And if her family _ever _finds out about Kayleigh," I cringed at the thought. "I couldn't imagine what would happen," I mumbled quietly.

"Lydia?"

"She can't even take care of herself. You expect me to leave her with my daughter?" I shook my head.

"Fine," Scott put his hands up like he was surrendering, "what do you suggest, Derek?" he asked in a weary tone.

I turned away from him, taking a deep breath in as I closed my eyes. There was only one person left and though it brought shivers down my spine to think about leaving Kayleigh in his care, I knew I had no choice. I knew he could handle himself if anything bizarre happened tonight with Kayleigh and though I hated him and wished I could throw him out the window each time he spoke, I had some trust in him.

**xxx**

My mind wandered back to the present moment at the grocery store. I stuffed the cart with more than what Kayleigh needed to get through the night and hustled to the cash register. I wanted to make sure that her babysitter had no reason to leave the house tonight - I wanted them both within the safe confines of the loft.

Once we arrived home, I started the process of preparing the nightly routine for Kayleigh and once dinner was on the stove, I sat down next to Kayleigh who was occupied watching her some movie while laying on the floor of her room. The little girl laid flat on her stomach with her chin propped up on her hand. Her green eyes glittered at me for a moment when she found me beside her, something that she always did when I entered the room. The unusual warmth inside of me was present once again when I saw her familiar eyes.

"Hi Daddy," she squeaked before retreating her gaze back towards her TV.

"Kayleigh," I said softly, "I need you to do something for me, okay?"

"Okay," she peered up at me again, "do what?"

I hesitated for a moment. I still wasn't quite good with my words when it came to speaking to her and I was constantly reminding myself that she was a child before I said anything. It had been years since I actually needed to communicate with anyone younger than Scott – not since my younger sister, Cora, was alive. "I'm not going to be able to put you to bed tonight. But someone else will." It was just how I practiced it.

She stretched her neck up to look at me again. Her expression was almost angry. "No," she responded simply.

My eyes widened. Her boldness caught me off guard for a moment. "Yes," I replied back slowly. It almost sounded as if it were a question.

"I want you to put me to bed," she stated.

"I can't, Kayleigh. I won't be here tonight. Someone else will take care of you," I explained. Her small blond eyebrows pulled together.

"Where are you going, Daddy?" she sounded as if she were interrogating me.

I had planned out my response to this question earlier. "Work, Kayleigh. I have to go to work."

"Can I come?" she responded quickly. As much as I hated saying no to her, I reminded myself that it was necessary. But her angelic face always threw me off. I sighed.

"No, Kayleigh," I leaned down closer to her, "someone will be here to take care of you tonight, but I promise that I will be here by the time you wake up in the morning." I kissed her quickly on the forehead and stood up.

Her scrunched up expression lasted for only a few more seconds before her eyes softened at the statement of my promise and she returned to continue watching TV. Her blond curls fell gently over her shoulders as she propped her tiny head against her palm again - she was a spitting image of her mother and though it was painful and difficult each time Kate slipped into my mind, the only thing that I hoped Kayleigh would inherit from her mom besides her beauty was being human. I hoped that Kayleigh would be able to be a normal girl and though I was different, I hoped that she could still have a normal childhood. I would try my greatest to provide her with a normal life – the last thing that I wanted, was for her to suffer that way that I did.

Suddenly I was drawn out of my thoughts when I heard the doorbell ring. I shut my eyes tight and let out a big sigh. I knew who was at the door and I wish I could have kept him waiting out there forever. _Here it goes._

Dragging my feet on the way to the entrance, I immediately hated myself for ever agreeing to this arrangement. I opened the door and just looking at him standing there with his hands shoved in his pockets already making me annoyed – I was tempted to punch that boyish smile off of his face.

"Hello Derek," he nodded.

I rolled my eyes. "Get inside, Stiles."


End file.
